


A Curse From Abuse

by TylerDraws9174



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Curses, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lumity, Mild Language, References to Depression, Transformation, cursed!Amity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDraws9174/pseuds/TylerDraws9174
Summary: Amity hangs out with Luz, Willow, and Gus but this comes at a cost.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Amity was walking back to Blight Manor right after hanging out with Luz, Willow, and Gus from the afternoon. She made it up to the door not being excited to see her parents again. "So where have you been, young lady?" Alador asked Amity with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I was hanging out with Boscha and Skara today." She spoke while shaking, wondering if they had found out about Luz and the others. "Oh really well we asked them earlier and they said you were not to be found. SO how about you stop lying and answer me. Where were you today." Alador Raised his voice at Amity. "I was-" Amity thought about telling a lie but couldn't. "I was hanging out with my friends." "What are you talking about? You weren't with Boscha and Skara today," he asked her, still annoyed. "I was with Luz today-" She was cut off. "You mean that filthy human running around with the owl lady. That thing is a bad influence on you and you need to stay away from that thing, or we will find another way" he threatens Amity. "Her name is Luz." She mumbled. "What was that? Blights don't mumble Amity." "I said her name is Luz, and she is the best thing that ever happened to me. She is so much better than what you give her credit for. You can do whatever you want to me but I will never let you hurt her." Amity looked pissed off with what he told her. "Is that so. Well then let's see if she still wants anything to do with you after this." Alador draws a circle under Amity's feet pulling her down to the ground. "What are you doing asshole!?" Amity yelled at him but didn't get an answer just a chuckle from him. Alador grabbed a paper from the dark market and recited the spell on the scroll. "Shit," Amity mumbled under her breath understating what's happening. Amity yelled in pain from her bones snapping and reshaping. Horns grew from her head with brown fur with green ends covering her body. Wings growing from her back with a wolf's tail. Her screams turned into a beast-like roar, her teeth were fangs and her hands and feet had sharp talons on them. she didn't know what to do. She just saw the happy look on her father's face and ran through the unlocked door. She ran through the forest trying to stay away from the other witches.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile with Luz...

"whelp see you guys later!" Luz looked at willow and Gus and went on her way to the owl house. She started to walk to the path of the owl house. Luz looked up from the path after hearing a noise from a bush. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" Luz questioned whatever it was. Amity's wolf shaped ears perked up. "Luz?" Amity asked in a distorted voice. "Amity? Are you ok?" Luz stepped closer. "Stop!" Amity hissed at her. "Amity please just tell me what's wrong." She looked at where the sound Amity was coming from. Golden glowing eyes pierced through the shadows. Luz pulls back the bush seeing this side of Amity. "my dad found out about everything." Amity's voice had an even worse distorted tone to her voice. "Amity..." "He found out about you, Willow, Gus. He found out about all of it!" Her voice started to drift away into growls. "I- I fucked up didn't i." Luz hugged The sacred beast. "Amity you didn't do anything wrong. It's your dad's fault. You are perfect the way you are, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Luz smiled at Amity. The beast stood up and jumped into the arms of the human sitting on the floor. "everything hurts" Amity mumbled into Luz's shoulder. "Don't worry we can fix this together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this also kinda explains where Odalia, Ed, and Em were in the last chapter.

"Hey Luz," Amity asked. "Yea Amity?" "I can't go home tonight. could I possibly stay-'' She gets cut off. "You wanna have a sleepover with me! This will be so fun! Trust me on this when we have to the owl house everything will be perfect!" Luz sounded so happy and excited that it made Amity a little bit happy. 

Luz got up and helped the hurt Amity up from the ground. "God what the hell is on my back- '' Amity cut herself off when she saw dragon-like wings. "Shit, how do I get these things off of me!" "Amity, I'm pretty sure you can get rid of your wings. But on the bright side there kinda cute." Luz smiled at Amity, Amity looked like a tomato. "so are you." Amity mumbled to herself. "what was that?" Luz asked. "Nothing!" Amity raised her voice looking even redder. "well let's go!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in blight manor

Alador sat in silence until Odalia and the twins came back from their small trip. "Hello father," Edric said while entering the room. "Yea, hello father," Emira said afterward looking for Amity. They both ran up to their room because it was late, but before they entered their room they checked Amity's room for her. But the twins didn't find her, they both ran back down the stairs.

"Hey um dad, wheres Amity?" Emira asked him, there was a short pause. "She left," Alador replied with a somewhat happy voice. "But she was always a disappointment. that beast will die out there alone." Their mother smiled with hearing that. "I- what, what do you mean by a beast?" Edric asked him. "And what do you mean by dying," Emira added on. 

"It's a waste of time to explain. And don't you dare go looking for that disappointment of a daughter." Alador sounded pissed off now. "Yes father," They both replied. They made their way upstairs. "oh we're so going out there to look for her aren't we." Ed said with a smirk. "oh of course we are." Em glared out the window, and they both jumped into a bush and ran. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Luz and Amity

"  
"were almost there Amity-" Luz paused when she looked back at amity, she had grown 4 more inches the last time she looked back. "you got bigger-" Amity cuts her off from her screeches in pain as she falls to the floor. "Amity!" Luz runs towards her. "L-Luz, stay a-away from me!" Amity yelled as horns grew from her back and on her tail. "Your gonna get hurt!" 

Amity rode in pain from her bones snapping and reshaping again making her bigger and more of a beast. "I'm not going to leave you! cause I know you won't hurt me." Luz stayed where she was before seeing Amity's face. "A-amity?" Luz looked at the beast's heterochromatic black and gold eyes. Amity just stared at Luz not doing anything and her expression changed into a sad look. "Amity, are you ok? Can you talk to me still?" Luz asked her hoping to hear her voice. 

The beast looked at Luz and shook her head. "Can you walk?" Amity looked down and struggled to stand up but was able to. "Great! Do you wanna take a small break from walking or do you just want to continue?" Amity just started walking in the right direction. "Continue it is! Wait up!" Luz yelled for Amity to wait for her.

There was a snap behind them. Amity's ears perked up and stopped walking. "What is it Am?" Luz asked her. The beast looked over in the direction the noise came from and got in front of Luz. "Idiot! Your gonna get us killed out here!" Em yelled at Ed. "Well if you let me know where we're going maybe I would be so stupid!" Ed yelled back. Amity let out a roar. "Shit!" Ed whispered. "See what happens when you're being an idiot!" Em Yells at him being pissed off. 

Amity walked towards Ed and Em hiding behind a tree. "Am it ok to calm down, it's just Ed and Em!" Luz tried to calm her down but all she did was look at her and smile. Luz knew she was up to no good. Amity rode on the tree and hit it with her claws. "Please don't eat me, talk to me instead!" Ed yelled out at the beast. "What the hell Edric!" Luz broke down in laughter and Amity sneakers at them. "Wait what?" Emira looks around to see Luz and the beast together looking at them. 'What is going on!?" Em asked her. Edric just hid behind Em. Luz tried to walk up to the but Amity put a paw in front of her and she growled at them. "Call of your demon Luz!" Ed yelled at Luz.

"two things: one: what are you two doing here. Two: That's not a demon, that's Amity. Also rude." Luz told them. "What?" Em and Ed questions at the same time. They stepped closer to Luz and Amity stood up and blocked them from Luz, letting out a distorted hissing sound. Luz let out a laugh, "Amity it's ok they aren't gonna hurt us." Amity would bulge; she just stayed there hissing at them.

"Amity what's your problem?" Edric asked her. "You fucking idiot Dad clearly did something to her if that not fucking obvious," Emira mentioned afterward. When Amity heard that name she got pissed off and walked a step closer. Luz noticed Amity's movement. Amity jumped at them pinning them both to the ground letting out a gruesome growl. "Were sorry. We're sorry, we're sorry!" Emira yelled at her. "Amity! Hey- hey look at me they won't hurt us, they won't hurt you. just get off of them and they might be able to help." Luz informed Amity. She stepped off of the twins still looking at them just in case they decide to pull some shit.

"So what do you two what?" Luz asked them. "We were looking for Amity because da- because somebody said she ran out into the woods," Emira informed her. "But we didn't know she was like this..." "She doesn't seem to like you two that much right now, but I was gonna take her to the owl house to see if Eda and hemp her out," Luz told them to help them both not worry. "Well, it seems like she's in good hands. Let's go." Edric said. "We will stop by with some of her stuff in the morning cause I know that she didn't bring anything with her... obviously," Emira told her and The beast be hinder. Amity grabbed Luz's hood and picked her up. "Welp looks like amity wants to go see ya guys tomorrow!" "Bye," Emira replied heading off with Edric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make there way up to the owl house.

"Um hey Amity," Luz asked the beast. "Could you put me down now?" The girl smiled hoping she would. 'oh my god she's so cute.' Luz thought to herself. The beast huffed and dropped her on the grass. Luz got back on her feet and carried on with their walk to the owl house. 

As they were approaching they say hooty, Amity didn't want to deal with him so she just hid in the shadows until Luz got her. "hey Luz!" open up hooty now is not the time." Luz replied not wanting to deal with him as the sun was starting to rise. "Amity you can come out now." Luz yelled at Amity as she was starting to walk out of the shadows. When hooty sees Amity he starts hissing at her causing Amity to growl at him.

" Amity don't-'' Luz was cut off by Amity running up and starting to bite hootys neck thing (Idk what you would call hooty thing.) "Amity- Amity stop! Stop!-" Luz yelled at her. Amity ended up knocking out hooty and let out a distorted hiss at him before walking in the house.

"What took you so long to get back- why did you bring a demon into my house?" Eda asked right as they walked in. "Long story short I was on my way back and I found Amity with horns, wings, and a tail. And things kinda got worse after that...'' Luz explained to the owl lady looking back up at the beast. Well this is a curse. I think I might have some old elixir in the closet." Eda left the room to go get some elixir.

"You doing ok Am?" Luz asked her. Amity nodded and smiled at her. "Ok I found an elixir, she just needs to drink it." Eda yelled out while walking back into the room. "Ok kid open up." Eda said while trying to force Amity to take the elixir. "forget it, Luz she's your girlfriend you make her drink it." Eda yelled at her while going into the kitchen to get more apple blood.

Luz, of course, being oblivious didn't think about Eda saying that Amity's her girlfriend instead she thought it off as nothing. "Amity you need to take the elixir so you can go back to normal." Luz said to Amity softly. Luz finally got Amity to drink it after 4 attempts but who's counting. The elixir worked on Amity who couldn't remember anything. "My head- what the. How did I get In here?" Amity asked littley anybody who knew what happened.

"Hey Amity." Luz mummed. "Luz what happened did I hurt anybody?-" She finally remembered what her father did to her. "That bastard-'' Amity looked down. "That fucking bastard!" Luz didn't know who she was talking about. "That bastard cursed me!" Amity was going insane and she started to do a creepy distorted laugh. "I knew they didn't love or care for me." She smiled while tears ran down her face. "Amity-" luz cut herself off not knowing what to say.

"kid you need to tell us what happened so we can solve this." Eda told Amity trying to get her to sit down and explain. "Oh what a fun subject. Where do I start? My dad found out about Luz or when she cursed me and kicked me out of the house?" Amity had a crazed look on her face with tears in her eyes. ``he did this to you because you like to hang out with me?" Luz asked.

Amity looked at Luz who was kinda freaked out by Amity so she just calmed down and laid down on the floor. "Exactly- i'm sorry if I'm freaked you out." Amity looked at the ceiling and looked at Luz. ``, and Luz thanks for taking care of me during that. I didn't hurt you right?" Amity asked. "It was no big deal, and you didn't hurt me but you did traumatize the twins and you did hurt hooty." Luz giggled about that and Amity smiled.

"Welp looks like you staying you us kid. Luz take her up takes our room she will be in there for a couple of days while i clean out In the extra room." Eda informed them. "Looks like your sleeping with me cause we had no sleep at all- so we can sleep all day today." Luz yelled out not realizing how loud she was. "sorry." "Its ok, I felt like Death lets good." Amity said, looking like death. They both headed upstairs and walked into Luz's room.

Right as Amity stepped into Luz's room, he just fell on the floor and fell asleep. "Amity? wow she feels as sleep fell." Luz grabbed a blanket and threw it over Amity so she wouldn't get cold. Luz looked back down at her 'my god shes so cute when she sleeps.' she thought to herself. Luz had her window open so of course things could get in through her window. There was a knock against the wooden floor.

"What? A rock?" Luz said to herself, confused. Then whoever was down there threw another rock and hit her head. "Ow! Whos throwing rocks up here!?" Luz yells out the window. "Hi Luz!", Ed yelled at luz. "We brought you Mittens stuff!" Em added on. "Oh well then throw it up here." Luz yelled down at them. Ed and Em both draw a circle on the floor summoning a light blue hand and give it to Amity's staff. Suddenly the hand floated up to Luz's window and let her grab it. She pulled the bag into her room and laid it down on the floor. 

"Hey how is she doing?" Emira asked Luz. "She's not in her cursed form anymore but she's sleeping right now." Luz told them and wanted to go to bed. "Ok, Then will come back later." Ed yelled at Luz. Luz gave them a thumbs up and closed the window. Luz scooped up Amity into her arms and laid her down on her bed. Luz just layed down on the floor and fell asleep. 

4:34 PM

Luz woke up to a thud. "What's that sound, Amity- Amity!" Amity was in her somewhat cursed form. "yeah? What is it?" Amity asked Luz. "Amity we gotta go get Eda and get another elixir." Luz sounded worried.

"No need, I talked to Eda about it and she's in town getting more elixir," Amity explained to Luz. "Oh thank god- so how are you feeling?" Luz asked her. "I'm fine for right now I need to get used to having wings and a tail though." Luz giggled when she said that. Amity gave Luz a weak smile. "Do you think I can fly in this form or do you think I can fly when I'm completely a beast?" Amity asked randomly.

"I- don't really know," Luz questioned it. "Wanna find out?" Amity smiled. Luz nodded as Amity grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs. "You're sure this is safe Am right?" Luz asked her while she was climbing up a tree. "I have no idea! I got no will to live!" Amity yelled with excitement. Amity finally made it to the top. "You think I make it to that tree?" Amity yells at Luz. "I don't know just please don't get hurt!" Luz yelled, sounding worried. 

Amity jumped off the tree and spread her wings. "Yes!" Amity yells as she's flying. She laughs "Shit how do I land!?" She yelled down at Luz. "How do you not know how to land!?" Luz yelled back at her. "I don't know I have never done this before!" Amity Yelled down at her until she looked forward and ran into a tree. "I'm ok!" Amity yells bounce off the tree and open up her wings again making her glide down to the floor, but she fails and hits a rock.

"Oh my gosh! Amity are you ok!?" Luz asked her friend. "I feel- great! I can fly!" Amity was hyper and Luz could tell. Amity pulled Luz into a hug and her wings and ears flapped. "Did your ears just flap?" Luz asked her. "What- No they didn't!" Amity's ears keep flopping. "That's so cute!" Luz said to Amity. "No, they aren't!" Amity covered up her ears while looking like a tomato. "whatever. let's go back inside you cut your arm open from hitting that rock."

"um, Luz," Amity said with a distorted voice. "yea Amity- not again" Luz looks back at amity almost in her full form. Luz opens the door and Amity walks in on all fours. "let's head back into my room." 

Luz walks upstairs and Amity follows. "I got a first aid kit in my room- don't ask," Luz added on. "Give me your paw." Amity lifted her paw so Luz could grab a hold of it. Luz grabbed her paw and wrapped it with bandages. Amity's eyes were pitch black at this point and she's a lot bigger that saw the other day. "how are we gonna fix this." Luz asked Amity, looking sad.

Amity walked up to Luz and laid down by her and started to purr. Luz sat down on the floor with Amity. As Amity was falling asleep "I will find a way to fix this mess." Luz said to her as she fell asleep.


End file.
